The present invention relates to apparatus for preparing refrigerated products, particularly dessert products, and for combining differing compositions for preparing a composite product and more particularly, for preparing a mousse product which contains pieces of chocolate.
Refrigerated products containing pieces of chocolate are already available on the market. However, these known products have a storage life in a refrigerator of less than 10 days. This is because, from the moment when pieces of chocolate are dispersed in a mousse treated by a UHT, the diffusion of water from the mousse into the chocolate creates microbiological problems because the chocolate is not sterilized. On the other hand, due to the high sugar content of the chocolate, the diffusion of water breaks the crispy texture of the chocolate and the consumer no longer has any sensation of the presence of pieces of chocolate in the mousse.